


For The Love Of, (Annabeth Chase x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Failed Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: In honor of Annabeth's birthday!





	For The Love Of, (Annabeth Chase x Reader)

       A sheepish smile is all you can manage. You take a glance at the person next to you and see him looking around the room. Annabeth looked between you two and sighed.

       "For the love of,"

       "I can explain!" Percy interrupted. "Um, well. (Y/N)?"

       You shot him a glare not even attempting to explain the situation you were in.

       "To be fair," you told Annabeth, "it would be better if you hadn't come back until later."

       You see, today was Annabeth's birthday so you, being the loving girlfriend you were, had decided to make Annabeth a cake. But about five minutes in you realized that your baking skills were not the best you ran over to Percy's apartment (which was across the hallway). You had asked him if his mom had given him any cake recipes. Turns out she did so you and him made the decision to try to make a cake together.

       To say you have had better ideas is an understatement. Thirty minutes later both you and Percy were covered in flour, eggs, and other baking ingredients. No, there wasn't a food fight. You and Percy are just a mess when together.

       "Percy, you should go to your place and clean up." Annabeth said.

       The said person smiled at you and turned to leave. He said happy birthday to Annabeth and then closed the door. Then it was just you and Annabeth.

       "I am so sorry Annie," You told her reaching for a hug.

       She stepped back (you were covered in food after all) and gave you a smile, "I supposed you tried. That's what counts."

       "Thank you for understanding. I love you!" You exclaimed heading for the bathroom.

       "Love you too." She said rolling her eyes. "How about you and I try to make a cake together when you're done cleaning up?"

       "That sounds like fun," you said as you closed the bathroom door.

       Annabeth shook her head and went to clean the kitchen. Honestly, she loved you but sometimes she questioned your sainity.

       "And don't call me Annie!" She yelled back to you.

       The only answe she got was a laugh and the sound of a shower starting.


End file.
